Drivers
Drivers are the characters that the player plays as in Hardware: Rivals. List There are four drivers available in the game. In the Beta, there were only two drivers, as described below. * Tommy ** Tommy is the default male driver. He was introduced in the Beta along with Gwen. * Gwen ** Gwen is the default female driver. She was introduced in the Beta along with Tommy. * Frank ** Frank is the alternate male driver. He was added to the game at release along with Kat. * Kat ** Kat is the alternate female driver. She was added to the game at release along with Frank. Skins Each driver can be customized with skins. There are 8 skins for each driver, with two drivers sharing those skins. Tommy/Gwen * Top Brass * Buggy Hugger * Super Star * Maneflame (Level 3) * Korova (Level 6) * Skull Crusher (Level 11) * Harlequin (Level 16) * Mucky Paws (Level 21) Frank/Kat * Dirty Bomb * Arctic Warfare * Crashing Pumpkin * Party Harder (Level 3) * Infestation (Level 8) * Heavy Metal (Level 13) * Toxic (Level 18) * Puzzled (Level 23) Upgrades Upgrades are perks that the player can use to help them in the game. Upgrades are unlocked by leveling up and can be accessed via the Driver Setup screen, which also enables the player to see their statistics. Targeting * Quick Draw (Level 2) ** Description: Quicker lock. Faster payload delivery. ** Overview: Decreases weapon lock time. * 20/20 Vision (Level 4) ** Description: Gain the advantage with a wider lock radius for all weapons. ** Overview: Increases weapon lock radius. * Sharp Shooter (Level 5) ** Description: Stay on target with an enhanced primary weapon system that increases aim assist. ** Overview: Improves primary weapon aim assist. Engine * Aerial Combat (Level 7) ** Description: Active fluid distribution provides enhanced aerial control. ** Overview: Improves vehicle aerial control. * Pedal to the Metal (Level 9) ** Description: Get into the fight or out of trouble faster, with increased acceleration. ** Overview: Increases vehicle acceleration. * Stopping Power (Level 10) ** Description: Added carbon fiber. Hard stop, tighter turn. ** Overview: Increases vehicle brake power. Defence * Recovery (Level 12) ** Description: A system-wide self-repair sequence is activated when your vehicle has suffered heavy damage. ** Overview: Vehicle regenerates itself when health reaches below 25 (up to 50). * Toughen Up (Level 14) ** Description: Use of a lighter chassis alloy increases the overall amount of armor your vehicle can carry. ** Overview: Increases the maximum amount of vehicle armor. * Greedy (Level 15) ** Description: Vehicle system optimizations boost the effectiveness of each repair. ** Overview: Increases the amount of health and armor from pick-ups. Detection * Wide Angle (Level 17) ** Description: Advanced radar technology displays a larger area. ** Overview: Increases radar range. * Sixth Sense (Level 19) ** Description: Marks the position of nearby pick-ups on the radar. ** Overview: Pick-ups appear on the radar. * Countermeasures (Level 20) ** Description: Get a stealthy edge on your opponents by decreasing your radar visibility. ** Overview: Decreases vehicle visibility on enemy radar. Weapon * Reloaded (Level 22) ** Description: High performance fittings decrease the reload time for all secondary weapons. ** Overview: Decreases secondary weapon reload time. * Custom Rounds (Level 24) ** Description: Top secret, military grade casing increases the damage done by your primary weapon. ** Overview: Increases primary weapon damage output. * Splashback (Level 25) ** Description: High energy, explosive compounds increase the splash damage radius of all weapons. ** Overview: Increases weapon splash damage radius.